Monarch Butterfly
by CherishXme
Summary: Sana leaves for a job after Akito and Fuka become a couple. It's been two years and she returns, thinking that she has safely put away her feelings for him. Now that Sana is a big star celebrity, many complications occur... including a stalker.
1. Returning Home

**Authors Note:** _Ahhh- _My first Kodocha fanfiction. I hope everyone enjoys it! waves hand Of course, it is Akito/Sana pairing- he he he. I was really angry (when I read the manga) when Hayama just assumed that Sana was going out with Naozumi, so I wrote a "what-if" story. I'll explain something first.

_The story is taking place right after Sana has a confrontation with Akito and Fuka. (It's in the manga.) Sana was furious with Akito for assuming that she was going out with Naozumi without asking her if it was the truth first. Akito is also going out with Fuka. I made it so that Sana takes up a job in America and leaves almost right after this incident._

**Story Summary:** Sana leaves for a job after Akito and Fuka become a couple. It's been two years and she returns, thinking that she has safely put away her feelings for him. Now that Sana is a big star celebrity, many complications occur. Even events that threaten Sana's life! Will these two ever be able to tell each other how they feel about each other?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kodocha... nor any of the characters. (Sadly enough...)

* * *

**Monarch Butterfly**

By: Cherishxme

_An Akito and Sana story..._

It all happened within the time I was gone.

**Everything**.

What hurt me most was how everyone believed the tabloids over me. How could they?

People tell me that with time, these scars and wounds in my heart would heal with the passing of time... but they're wrong.

Everyday, I try to live with these scars, but I'm trying my best to forget them.

Like footprints in the sand, I leave marks in my life... but hopefully, the tide will come and erase them.

I'm starting my life over again. I will return when I am ready.

I'll return when I forget _him_.

Or when I become strong enough to face him without having tears falling from my eyes.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Returning Home

"Uwah!"

Raising her arms up in an expression of pure joy, the tall teenage movie star stood up in the front seat of her red convertible, much to her driver's dismay.

"Sana! Get down! You'll get hurt!" The brown haired older man cajoled desperately as she started to jump up and down in joy.

"My old school! Look! Look! Rei, don't you just feel good that we're returning back home!"

She took in a deep breath and let out a loud whoop before she sat down in her seat again, laughing at the expression on Rei's face.

"Oh Rei- you big_ worry wart_. I'm not a kid now! I know what I'm doing!"

'Does she really?' Rei thought with a pensive look. 'She's grown up... my cute little Sana has grown up...' He muffled a small sob, 'But she's grown into a fine young lady... but still, does she really know what she is doing?'

He stole a quick look at Sana's face, looking at the red-brown strands of brown hair fluttering in her face.

'After all, is she ready to come back?'

He remembered her pained face as she came to him, telling him that she had to get away from here. So he had found her a job, which required her to stay in America for a little while.

'Her crying face was the most painful thing to see... Naozumi and I had seen it so many times... it seems only recently that she had started to smile brightly again.'

"Oh _Rei_ Why the long face?" The cheerful girl asked. "Are you worried about me?"

Rei coughed slightly, "Of course- you are like a--."

"_OH Reiii! _You don't have to worry! **Wahahaha**!" She grabbed Rei's head and hugged it.

"It's dangerous! Sana! Let go--"

"I love danger! Didn't I tell you before?" She whooped, laughing maniacally as they swerved down the road.

**"SANA!"**

**---**

"My daughter!"

It was a rampage of ruffled and kimono silk as daughter and mother raced at each other and gave each other long bear hugs.

"You've been away for so long- but at least you're back to finish high school in Japan! Oh ho ho!" The crazy dark haired authoress said with a big smile. Sana smiled at her mother, wiggling with glee as she poked the very old chipmunk, which still resided in her mother's fancy mound of hair.

"Hey Maro!"

Maro chattered back at her in reply.

Sana noticed there were quite a few white hairs in her mother's fancy hairdo.

"Were you stressed while I was gone?" Sana queried, looking at the wrinkle that seemed to have appeared while she was gone on her mothers face.

"It was a bit lonely without having my energetic daughter around." The mother confessed. "And my editor is being so annoying! As a matter in fact... he's here trying to get me to finish my newest book because the deadline is tomorrow!"

**"MRS. KURATA!"** Came a desperate yowl from the living room. **"THE DEADLINE! _OH_- WE MUST FINISH!"**

Her mother giggled a little bit, and was surprised to see a small nostalgic smile gracing her daughter's youthful face.

"Ah- Sana, what's the matter?"

"Well, I sort of missed having such a crazy house hold... it's nice to hear it again... you know... the editor crying... you laughing and riding your car..."

Misako smiled warmly at her daughter. "My my, my daughter has grown into a fine young lady while I wasn't there."

Rei smiled, standing back a bit to let daughter and mother have their little "moment".

But it was true; Sana Kurata had changed into a beautiful young lady. Well, not _beautiful_... but she was very pretty. Her beauty came from Sana's inner kindness and her energy. Sana was tall, taller then the average girl, and her long brown hair reached mid back. Her tawny brown eyes still held the mischievous twinkle she had when she was younger and her body had matured into that of a blossoming young adult.

But it wasn't her looks that turned her into a fine young lady. But, it was her inner strength, kindness, and her ability to find happiness in everything that gave her the "fine lady quality." She had developed these traits quite well after she went to America.

"So, how was the movie?"

"Oh, you mean, "Monarch Butterfly"?" Sana asked as she sat down on a plush sofa.

"Yes, how did it go?"

"It was great." Sana replied with a sunny smile. "I met Naozumi while I was there... and this guy named Vincent. He was a really great actor."

"Hmmm…" it's premiering in Japan soon... right?"

"Eh, in a month or two." Sana replied.

"She's really popular in America now." Rei said with a small smile as he stood next to Misako.

"Oh ho ho! It's Rei! Oh- you seem to have gotten a tan in America!" She waved a fan in front of her face. Rei sweat dropped. "Nice to see you too Mrs. Kurata."

Misako Kurata smiled, "Well, you guys came just in time before High school starts... I already bought everything you need Sana, so you don't have to worry about a thing."

Sana looked at her mother, a small worried look etched into her normally cheerful face.

"What? I can't take a break? I have major Jetlag!" Sana feigned a tired look.

"Now now- just a few minutes ago you were bursting with energy!" Misako said with a small smile. "Anyways, you must face it, or leave it Sana. I know you're stronger then that!"

Sana's cheerful face dropped, and a look of pain crossed her face.

"Ah... yes... you're right mother."

Rei looked away, it pained him to see Sana look so sad.

"Sana..." Rei started.

**"OH HO HO HO! WHY THE GLOOMY LOOK MY DEAR**!" Sana's mother shrieked, just before her editor came out and almost tackled her. Misako moved away quickly, Maro dangling from her hair.

**"Mrs. Kurata!" **Wailed her editor. **"I gave you time with your daughter! Why won't you just get to work?"**

**---**

Sunlight filtered into a room, warming a sleeping face.

_"Oh, good morning, Hayama. Boy, you look like you ate some rotten fruit, which seems to be normal for you. You might as well be wearing one of those barf-face masks. How are you today? CRAPPY?" _

_**"Can't you ever shut up?"** The tawny haired young boy asked with an irritated look. _

_"Yeah, you, King of the Monkeys! Just you wait! Don't ignore me! You're a waste! A total WASTE! I'll make you into a rice cake and EAT YOU UP!" _

_**"I don't want to hear it anymore-" **The boy answered the echoing high-pitched voice, which swirled around him._

_"... Are you running away?"_

_A hand grabbed his arm, and he turned to see a young girl, around his age, stand there with sad brown eyes. Her long reddish brown hair was twisted into two pigtails, and tears were dripping down her face. _

_**"Sana..."**_

_The girl let go and turned around. _

_"SANA!" He reached towards her and ran, but she was too fast._

_He stopped, and stared after the disappearing figure._

_"I'll do my best Akito!" Came a cheerful voice. "Your mother loved you, that's why she gave birth to you..."_

**"GAH!"**

An older version of the tawny haired boy in the dream woke up, perspiration soaking his shirt.

'Sana... I dreamt about her again.'

He looked over at his clock, which pointed at 6:00 AM. His alarm wouldn't sound till 6:30 AM.

'Oh screw it, I should just wash up.'

Padding quietly to his bathroom, he splashed water onto his face. He looked into the mirror and glared at himself. He could hear Sana's high hyperactive voice speaking in his head.

_"Oh, good morning, Hayama. Boy, you look like you ate some rotten fruit, which seems to be normal for you. You might as well be wearing one of those barf-face masks. How are you today? CRAPPY?" _

He stifled a small laugh, and straightened up. Today was his first day of high school. He sighed, 'Another day... in a crappy life... this sucks. I hate school.' He kicked his bathroom door as he grabbed a towel and wiped his face. He was suddenly still, a sad look overshadowing his usually expressionless eyes.

'Sana still hasn't come back... now has she? She hasn't kept contact with us for a long time... Two year?' He stopped and stared at nothing in particular, and suddenly threw the towel on the floor.

'She isn't coming back. Not after my jerk-ish behavior.' He stomped out of the bathroom.

"AKITO!" His sister screeched, staring at the discarded towel. **"PICK UP AFTER YOURSELF!"**

**---**

"She's back." Aya whispered to Tsuyoshi. The dark haired boy with glasses looked rather surprised.

"You mean Sana?"

"Yup." Aya said with a nervous smile. "I wonder how Fuka will take it."

"Hmmm. You mean, how is Akito going to take it." Tsuyoshi said with a rather bland smile.

The couple was sitting in their homeroom, waiting for school to start.

"Ah- But, she might not be in our homeroom." Aya said quietly, "So maybe we shouldn't worry..."

"Worry about what?"

Aya and Tsuyoshi jumped as they turned around to meet Fuka's eyes. Fuka stood there with a curious look, her hair tied up into a ponytail.

_"N-NOTHING!"_ Tsuyoshi and Aya said at the same time.

"Eh- where's Hayama?" Fuka asked, her eyes looking around the room.

"He's not here yet..." Tsuyoshi said meekly. Fuka looked downtrodden.

"He didn't even call me. We've been together for two years and he still doesn't treat me like his true girlfriend. We should just break up."

'He doesn't break up with her because he doesn't want to hurt anyone else.' Tsuyoshi thought with a sigh. 'And Fuka... is holding onto Akito because she wants what only Sana can bring out of him... ah, what a miserable pair.'

"Yo."

Akito Hayama strolled in, wearing headphones.

'Well, at least he's not being a bully. But... he still doesn't listen to the teacher very much... just secludes himself.' Tsuyoshi thought with despair.

"We can't have headphones in school Akito."

"Hmph." Akito replied, getting into his seat. "Hey." He said to Fuka, without turning around. Fuka looked really sad. "Hey." She replied awkwardly.

"Hey hey _hey_!" The four turned to look at a young boy who was holding a magazine. "Sana's coming out with a new movie! Look! The Monarch Butterfly!" The boy was conversing with another boy, who found the article equally appealing.

"She's acting in it with Naozumi and Vincent... the famous American Actor."

"Boy, she's **really** pretty." The blonde haired boy said with a small sigh.

They stopped and looked up, feeling a strange angry killer aura radiating from a certain someone.

Akito kicked his desk and stood up and glared at them.

The two boys meekly turned away. "Who is he? He's so scary..." The two boys said to each other.

"Give it to me."

"What?" The two boys stared at the Tawny haired taciturn faced teen boy who put out a hand towards them.

"The magazine."

"Why?" The two boys yelped as the magazine was ripped away from their grasp. Akito stuffed the magazine away into his desk and stared at his desk.

'Sana...'

Fuka looked away and bit her lips.

"NOW **NOW**- get settled!" The teacher rapped the table with a ruler. "It's your first day, you lousy freshmen must be very fidgety, but mark my word- you guys will settle down!"

"Ugly bald teacher." Akito said under his breath.

"What?" The teacher asked, cupping a hand to his ear. "Did I hear someone reference to the lack of hair on my skull?"

"Yeah." Akito replied.

"**I WILL GET YOUR NAME FIRST! **You must be..._ Hayama Akito _eh? I heard about you."

"So?" Akito glared back at the teacher. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Akito doesn't mean that about you teacher! He's just in a bad mood today because--."

He stopped and everyone stared at the doorway as someone came crashing in.

**"SORRY I'M LATE!" **

A slender teenage girl stood at the doorway, hands on her knees, as she panted from running down the hallway.

"I got lost and I ran my way here." The girl said, getting up and brushing back a curling strand of reddish-brown brown hair from her gold brown eyes.

The reaction was simultaneous.

**_"SANA!"_** The whole class chorused.

* * *

_To be continued..._

**R and R please!** I'm still iffy about whether I should post the rest of the story up or not...

_-Cherishxme_


	2. Himitsu Li and Childhood Friends

**Authors Note:** I just wanted to post this second chapter up so people would get a better idea of the story plot, since I'm having a hard time trying to explain it myself. TT; Please rememeber to read and review... ) Please keep encouraging me to write more! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kodocha.

**Note:** The title of this story, Monarch Butterfly, is obviously from the movie Sana had made in America. You'll see the signifecence of the title later on in the story. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter (and the chapter before). Thanks!

* * *

**Monarch Butterfly**

_An Akito and Sana Story..._

**Chapter 2:** _Himitsu Li and Childhood Friends_

**"SANA!"**

Sana looked up, her gold brown eyes twinkling as she gave a big smile to the class.

"_Er_... Hi?"

There was a burst of activity as a wave of boys and girls swarmed up to her.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Can you kiss my cheek? Right here?"

"Can you go out with me?"

"Boy- you sure are _pretty_."

The usually hyperactive girl was cornered by a swarm of fans.

"Um... don't we have class...?" Sana started.

Even the teacher was a fan of Sana.

"**_Sana Kurata!_** My daughter just_ loves _you! Can she have your autograph? Sign right here, on my head... _see_? The bald spot."

Sana held the permanent marker with an awkward smile. "Uh- _alright_... um... wait a second... **LET'S HAVE CLASS SHALL WE?**"

Bursting with supernatural energy, she managed to kick off most of her fans.

"I'm Sana Kurata... but please, don't treat me as a celebrity. Treat me like you'd treat a normal school girl." She looked up with a sweet smile.

"_Please?"_

There was a long silence.

"Of course _Sana_! For you, we'd do **_anything_**!" A group of Sana fans said with glee. Even the teacher straightened up.

"Alright, you _heard_ her! She's one of us now! We still have to get to work! High school is different! You work **_hard _**in high school!"

Sana nodded. She turned around and looked at the classroom.

'Hmmm... now that's over, where to sit?'

Her eyes skimmed over the classroom briefly, and suddenly, she took a double take.

'Akito?'

Her heart started to slam against her chest.

'Oh no...'

Tsuyoshi clapped a hand to his mouth when he saw Sana make an appearance.

'Oh god, she's in our class...'

Everything was so chaotic. He took a glance at Hayama and grimaced.

A dark aura was surrounding the stoic boy.

"Sana... is_ back_? Did any of you guys hear about this?" Akito slowly turned to his friends.

Fuka shook her head.

Tsuyoshi and Aya shook their head.

"I don't believe you guys." He retorted. He faced away from them, staring at the ruckus in front of them.

"_Pathetic_, even the teacher is goo goo eyes over Ms. Superstar."

A tint of bitterness tinged Akito Hayama's voice.

After Sana's loud outburst for everyone to settle down, Tsuyoshi detected a small smile on Akito's face. It was a small sad smile, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"She's really back. Huh?" Akito said to himself.

The brown-eyed girl was looking for a seat. Tsuyoshi looked around as well, and noticed the only seats empty was the seat next to a bunch of boy Sana fans... and next to Akito. (The student who used to sit next to Akito moved away.)

"Erm..." Aya muttered. "Both choices are bad choices." Tsuyoshi found it hard not to agree.

Sana made a move towards her swooning fans.

"You can sit here."

Akito stood up, his face expressionless as he pointed to the empty seat next to him.

'As long as she doesn't sit next to those psychotic fans of hers...' Akito thought with a dark cloud above his head.

Sana looked at him. Her eyes were wide with indecision.

"Um... I... I'll sit_ RIGHT HERE! _**AH HA HA**!" Awkwardly, she sat next to the fans. "These people seem rather nice!"

She turned and faced the teacher. Her fans were swooning in ecstasy.

Akito, however, was far from swooning from ecstasy.

'She chose the fans over me.' He thought darkly to himself. 'But then again, she probably hates me now.'

Fuka sat behind Akito, her eyebrows knit together and her eyes in pain.

'Oh my god... Hayama is in my class...'

Dragging herself to lunch, Sana pondered on this thought with a glimmer of a tear.

'Why do I feel a bad omen?'

"Sana!"

Sana turned around and gaped as Naozumi walked towards her. The blue haired blue-eyed angel strode towards her.

"N-naozumi! What are you doing here?"

"He he he... I just thought I could help you... with my mere presence here in this school!"

He took out his trumpet and let out a loud cheerful "blat" before he turned to face Sana again.

"...And if you need a shoulder to cry on... if you feel as if you're not strong enough. I'm here."

Sana smiled rather creepily, giving Naozumi the shudders.

"Are ya worried about me? You big _freak_!" Sana batted Naozumi's head playfully with her squeaking mallet.

"**_OW! _**I'M BEING SERIOUS HERE!" Naozumi said, holding his battered head.

"_He he he_- I know! But we're making such a ruckus here... us super stars striding around a regular school as if it was nothing."

Naozumi chuckled. "I know, I've been attacked by my fan club a few minutes ago... too bad we're not in the same homeroom."

They proceeded to walk to the cafeteria.

"Did you talk to any of your childhood friends yet?"

"... no..." Sana said quietly.

Naozumi sighed, "Well... why not Sana?"

"Because... I left in such bad terms with them. Will they ever forgive me?" Sana turned to Naozumi with watery eyes. "I yelled at my friends! I feel **_so bad_**!"

"I'm sure... that your friends will accept you." Naozumi said with a sweat drop. "It wasn't a big deal, it's just you who doesn't want to face them. They'll forgive you easily. I bet they forgot about it."

Sana was startled by Naozumi's remark, but the truth settled in.

"You're right!" The reddish-brown haired girl said with a determined smile.

"I'll meet them and talk to them myself! Hah- **Sana is strong! **Thanks Naozumi!"

She whirled around and kissed him on the cheek before trotting off to lunch.

Naozumi stood there in a daze, as he touched his cheek. He whipped out his trumpet and proceeded to play a happy festive song to express his joy.

"She's here."

Akito didn't budge from his seat.

"So?" Akito asked as his guy friends stood staring at Sana in awe.

"She's so pretty."

"We knew her since we were little, what's the big deal about her now?" Akito asked, a stress mark portraying itself on his head.

"Well- she's famous... and now... she's all grown up..."

"Should it matter? Stop talking about it. She annoys me."

Everyone stopped talking.

"Well, didn't you _used_ to like her long time ago?" A timid little boy asked.

"**Shut up!** Moron!" Akito yelled, slamming the table with his hand.

All the boys grimaced and stared at the small crack, which formed on the table after the forceful impact. Akito stalked away, meeting Sana by the cafeteria door.

It was just a split second, but they caught each other's eye.

"Ah-." Sana started, not knowing quite what to say.

"Move it." He replied, shoving past her rudely.

Sana stared after him, her veins started to throb and show visibly though her forehead.

'Calm down Sana..._ calm down_... pretend you don't know him... _pretend you didn't_--- Who am I kidding?'

She snapped.

**"ARRRGH!" **Sana turned and tore up the curtain that hung next to her.

'Sana Kurata... _hmph_.'

Looking a tad irritated, Akito sat at his desk, wearing his headphones with the "devil-may-care" pose that he always wears around like a favorite old cloak.

'She's pretty, so what? She chose a lousy bunch of fans that don't even know her over her. Jeez, why am I so pissed off?'

Banging a fist on his desk, he slid a hand into the opening of his desk to take out the crumpled magazine he had confiscated from the two annoying boys early on.

He flipped the pages till he came across the page with Sana posing for the movie ad for Monarch Butterfly.

Wordlessly, he stared at the page.

"Akito?"

He hurriedly slammed the magazine shut and turned around, irritated.

**_"What?" _**He asked, exasperated.

Fuka stood behind him, a hurt look in her eye.

"Let me see that magazine."

"No." Akito replied. He stood up quickly, making a beeline for the nearest exit.

**"LET ME SEE IT!"** Fuka yelled, grabbing Akito by the wrist and yanking the magazine out of his hands.

There was a long silence as Fuka stared at the cover... where Sana smiled back at them jubilantly.

"It's always her... Sana_ Sana _**Sana**..." Fuka was shaking. "You never forgot her did you?" She yelled, looking up with tear stained eyes.

He was silent, his back turned to her.

**"ANSWER ME HAYAMA!"**

"No." He replied, bluntly.

"_No_... of course not..." Fuka said with a small smile.

"Now that she's here, it will be harder... but promise me Akito! Promise me that someday... _someday _you'll love me with all your heart like you do with her!"

She reached for his shoulder, only to be rudely pushed away.

"Don't tell me who to love and not to love. I get to choose that for myself. If I can't love you like I love her. I'm sorry." Akito said with a cold stare.

"I'm sorry."

He strode away, kicking the door open with his feet.

'Stupid Akito...' Fuka thought, wiping her tears. '...I should break up with him... I really... I really can't take much more of this.'

"This school uniform is really neat. The skirt is cute, and the sleeves and puffed."

Sana said to her childhood friends.

Everyone was there. Her old crowd of friends was all there.

"You've gotten taller Sana." Aya remarked, "You're as tall as Tsuyoshi."

"I'm pretty tall for _my_ age." Tsuyoshi muttered. "I'm not short. Sana is just tall."

Sana was very surprised. Her friends had easily accepted her. 'So Naozumi was right...' She thought cheerfully.

"Do you still sing and dance?" A friend of hers asked.

"Of course I can!" Sana boasted. "_Look! _Look!"

San hopped up onto the cafeteria table, all her previous troubles forgotten.

_"Like a swan dancing on watttteeeerrrr!"_

Sana sang, leaping about the table much to everyone's delight.

"More! **SANA!** More!" Her friends cried out, reveling in their childish past time.

"Sure seems a lot livelier with that girl here." A red headed boy remarked.

"That's just Sana." Naozumi said with a sweat drop. "She's always loud, where ever she goes. But that's the best thing about her."

"It's like she's on crack." The red headed boy remarked. "...and she's a super star? _Sana Kurata_? I thought super stars were sexy- this girl is **far** from sexy."

All the noise seemed to have died down just as he said, _"...-This girl is far from sexy."_

_**"What?"**_

Sana asked, a stress mark growing on her head. Naozumi waved a sheepish hand. "Oh Sana... Li-san doesn't mean what he said."

She was a whirlwind of movement as she grabbed the red head by the neck, crinkling his neat white school uniform.

"Did you mean it?"

Sana's fans leered at the boy from behind her.

"_Feh-_ of course." The red headed boy said with an "I-don't-give-a-shit" stare.

'This guy... reminds me of someone... he makes my blood **BOIL!' **

_"S-sana!"_ Naozumi said quickly. "Sit down! The principals coming!"

It was a miracle that everyone got into his or her seats so quickly after that. It seemed as if nothing had happened and that everyone was eating his or her lunch innocently.

'Hmmm... I was sure I heard some loud noises and singing...' The principal thought, stroking his salt and pepper beard. 'Must be my old age.'

The principal left, leaving the cafeteria ladies to fend for themselves as Sana and Naozumi (who was unwillingly dragged into this situation) stood on cafetria tables dancing and singing.

The red haired boy stared at Sana.

'That girl is so silly... Sana? Was that her name? Interesting girl.' He wiped a hand across his mouth and left the room.

"What should I do?"

Finally, Tsuyoshi and Aya faced Sana and asked her if she was going to talk to Akito.

"You guys were close friends... things in the past should be forgotten and you should go talk to him."

"I **can't** do that!" Sana replied. "I... I still have to clean up these confusing feelings in me! I have to clean out my shoebox!"

"You mean closet... right?" Aya said quietly from behind.

"Yeah- closet!" Sana said with more emphasis.

Tsuyoshi frowned, "But that doesn't mean you should ignore a childhood friend... look at how happy everyone was when you said hi to them. Just knowing that you haven't forgotten them brings a smile to their faces... _OUR_ faces..." He pointed to Aya and himself.

"I bet Akito... is hurt because you're ignoring him."

"Oh..." Sana replied, soberly. "But what about Fuka? He's still going out with her right?"

"You should talk to her too... she's gotten very depressed and quiet after you left." Tsuyoshi said solemnly.

"_Ack! _This is really hard! All these things I have to do!" Sana held her temple with two fingers.

Pushing and applying force to get rid of some of the tension rising up on her skull, Sana sighed.

"But Sana, you should be able to do this. You saved Akito's life... you brought smiles onto our faces. Sana is great." Tsuyoshi said with a small smile.

_"Sana is great..."_

The words echoed through her mind as she started to recollect on the time where Akito and herself had fallen down the cliff and he had told her that.

"Ah- I'm not great. I'm just larger then life... like how TV portrays you... I'm like every other human. I cry too... I _hurt_... too..." Sana looked very sad.

Aya shook her head. "But Sana- you... you look better when you smile! The power of your smile is stronger the others! Because... Sana is Sana."

Sana managed a weak smile.

"Yeah... I hope I can do this... No. I can do this... Because... Sana is strong! **_UWAHAHAHA_**!"

Wiping her unshed tears with the back of her hand, Sana struck a pose.

"I will talk to Akito today! Fuka too!"

Tsuyoshi and Aya smiled and laughed. 'This is the Sana we know.'

He sat by himself, listening to his Walkman and eating a burger.

'I'm sick and tired of school. Too many people are talking about the two **"new" **celebrities who decided to go to our school.'

"**Hey!** What are you doing- skipping classes like that _eh_!"

Akito was surprised to hear her familiar voice.

"You're skipping too." He pointed out.

The reddish-brown haired girl sat next to him. "**_Ooh! _**Food! Can I have some?"

"Sure, why not." Akito replied, unable to find something to say to her.

"... Hmmm. Akito... no "Hi"?" She asked cheerily, waving a hand in his face.

He ignored her silently, eating his hamburger.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked, "Yo! **Akito**!" She yelled in his ear, removing the headphones.

"What do you want?" Akito asked loudly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"How should I know?" He asked coolly. "You're the one who decides when to talk to people, and when not to."

"You mean about the seat thing? Well..." Sana poked her two index fingers together nervously.

"You and Fuka are still going out... so it'd be inconsiderate if I sat down there right?"

He seemed to get even madder, giving her a cold shoulder.

"But Akito. It's ok now. Let's be friend all right? We were friends before, right? I'm happy for you and Fuka now, Akito you--."

"Shut up, go to Naozumi or to your Fan Club." Hayama said angrily, running a hand through his mop of sandy brown hair.

"I said... I'm happy for you and Fuka! I'm sorry I ran away without telling you guys!" Sana yelled. She pointed a finger at Akito.

"I _really_ can't understand you. You tell me you are going out with Fuka... and start bad mouthing me because you thought me and Naozumi was going out... and now after all this... and me not being angry with you and Fuka going out... What right do you have to be mad at me **_eh_**!"

He didn't reply, staring at the sky with expressionless eyes.

"**Hey!** _Turf for brains_! Yo! _Expressionless perverted kissing monster! _**HEY**!" Sana waved her arms, trying to get his attention. She had it.

She brought out her squeaky hammer and smooshed him across his head.

**"Just leave me alone!" **Akito said angrily, turning around and holding his battered head.

"I couldn't accept the fact that you and Fuka were going out- _I'm sorry_. So can you forgive me from running away?"

Akito glared at her.

Sana looked away. "You know why I was mad? I'll tell you the truth since this is one step towards healing."

"What?" Akito Hayama asked, trying to keep a disinterested look on his face.

"It's because. I used to like you."

There was a long silence as Akito tried to keep the look of disbelief off his face.

"But... It's ok now! I'm healed and ready to go! I don't like you anymore- _so_ let's be friends!"

Still, he didn't answer. His face still looked rather shocked and stunned.

"I'm sorry Akito. I was selfish... running away... do you hate me now?"

Akito looked up at her, a helpless sad look in his eyes. She recognized that look. He had given her that look when he his father was really sick.

'No. I don't hate you." He replied.

"So... friends?" Sana asked, trying to keep her heart from beating way too fast.

_"When he says, "I don't hate it", it means he loves it."_

"Yeah... friends... sorry." Akito replied quickly, looking away from her.

_"Hee hee-!"_ Sana giggled. "Now you, Fuka and I will get along well! Now- I'm going to apologize to Fuka!" She whirled around and marched away.

But with every step, she felt like the tears she was holding in under her happy mask would fall.

'Oh Akito...' She thought. 'I hope you and Fuka will be happy.'

"Fuka!"

The black haired girl turned around and was caught in the embrace of her long lost ex friend... Sana.

"Sana..." Fuka replied, pushing Sana away and looking timid.

"Fuka... what's the matter?" She asked, tilting her head cutely. Fuka grimaced.

"I-i'm sorry Sana... but... I really like Akito Hayama... Can you... can you just give him to me?"

San looked confused, "Fuka..."

"I mean it! Did you come back to take him away from me?" Fuka asked passionately, wiping her tears.

"I was thinking about breaking up with him... but I hesitate... because I really** love **him!"

"Fuka... I don't like Akito. I swear! I swear!" Sana said quickly, patting her friends back.

"Don't cry! I came back to see my friends, not because of him. I don't like him anyways!"

Fuka looked at Sana with watery eyes.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Of course- things are past. You two should be happy together." Sana closed her eyes. "Anyways Fuka, I want us to be friends."

Fuka looked at Sana.

"Sana..."

"So... Lift your arms like **this**! Remember when we were younger we would flap our arms! _Doesn't it feel good!"_

Fuka smiled through her tears.

"Yeah- _Ha ha ha_... Sana... you're so great."

Sana and Fuka stood in the hallway, waving their arms in the childhood memories.

'Ah- it hurts so much... but as long as they're happy, I'll do all I can to keep them smiling.' Sana thought, smiling so hard that her facial muscles started to ache.

'It's almost like the old times... we've spent together.' Sana thought with a nostalgic sigh.

Tsuyoshi, Aya, Fuka, and Akito were sitting with her in a Cafe called, "Blue Heaven."

"How's the bubble tea?" Sana asked.

"Delicious."

"I'm treating you so you better like it!" She said to Fuka, who smiled at her.

'Sana's good mood is contagious...' Tsuyoshi thought, 'I have not seen Fuka smile like that for a long time. It's not like Akito treats her bad... it's just because...'

He stared at Akito, who was staring at his drink quietly.

'It's just because he doesn't treat her as well as Sana.'

"**_Hey! _**It's the un-sexy actress!" A loud voice boomed. The group of people stared as Li-san, the red head boy, strode on in.

"Y-y-you!" Sana stuttered in outrage, her face bright red with fury and embarrassment.

"Are you hanging out with your friends?" The boy looked up, rubbing a hand across his spiky red hair as he observed the participants with bright green eyes.

"_Heh_- seems like all of them have boyfriends and girlfriends except for you."

Sana let out an enraged squawk.

"**YOU PERVERT! I LIKE BEING SINGLE!" **She smacked him with her mallet.** "I DON'T KNOW YOU! GET OUT! GET OUT!"**

"_Hahahaha-." _The boy chuckled, dodging most of Sana's enraged attacks.

"I think Sana-chan would look better if she wore sexier panties. Don't wear bunny panties next time."

Sana froze.

"How..."

Everyone stared.

"_Bunny panties_?" Tsuyoshi asked, quickly covering his mouth and blushing when Akito glared at him.

"When you were prancing around on the tables, it was easy for me to look up your skirt._ Idiot_." Li-san said with a smirk.

Sana was slowly burning with rage.

**"PERVERT!"**

Sana kicked the new boy across the face.

**"HOW DARE YOU LOOK UP MY SKIRT!"**

The boy escaped Sana's claws (barely) and made it to the door.

"_Haha- _I just saw you through the window, and thought I'd drop by to make a visit. My name is Himitsu Li. Nice to meet you Sana Kurata."

The door closed just as Sana threw a large table after the guy.

"Do you know that guy?" Fuka asked when Sana sat back down.

"No. Not really. He's just some pervert who looked up my skirt and insulted me today in the cafeteria." Sana replied sulkily.

"I think he's Naozumi's friend." Sana said, after thinking for a long time. "They were sitting at the same table today."

Fuka smiled and nodded and turned to say something to Akito... but words failed her when she saw Akito glaring at the door, where the boy just left.

"A-akito?" Fuka asked softly.

"**_What?" _**He asked, irritated.

"Hey- I'm your girlfriend. I'm sick and tired of your aloof cheetah attitude! Button up your shirt! You look like a beggar."

Akito let out a noise of contempt before leaning towards Sana.

"You wear bunny panties? That really is un-sexy."

**_"A-K-I-T-O!"_**

There was a loud thwack and Akito held his head, looking cool despite the big bump on his head. Two cheetah ears were popping out of his head.

Sana sighed, 'Well, at least that... Himistu guy kept me from thinking about other things that would bring me down...'

"Does anyone want sushi? We can drop by my restaurant." Fuka said quickly, "It's right around the corner."

Akito perked up. 'Sushi?'

Aya was still thinking, "Hey Sana, that guy... his name is Himitsu right? You should be careful. He was a gang member. I think."

"Eh? Don't worry! After I handled this guy over here--." Sana slapped Akito across the back. "I can handle anybody!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Akito asked with a stress mark.

"... and he's cute. He reminds me of Akito a little bit. Right Aya?" Fuka said with furrowed brows.

Aya nodded. "Ahahaha- I see the resemblance now! Do you think he's your type Sana?"

"Eh? My type? What do you mean? My type is someone like Rei... _older_... **_sophisticated_**..."

The conversation went on, with only Tsuyoshi noticing the dark cloud that seemed to be hanging over Akito.

"Akito?" Tsuyoshi asked cautiously.

"Hmph." Akito got up and nearly overturned the table. He spilled the drinks across Sana's lap.

**_"AKITO! YOU KLUTZ! NUMBSKULL!" _**Sana shrieked, quickly mopping up the drink with a napkin.

"Don't ever compare me to the likes of that guy." Akito said quietly. He turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

"Whoa... is he ok?"

Everyone looked a little bit down, knowing what was going on... except for Sana of course.

"Jeez, he's such a **jerk**- sorry you guys. Let's pay for the food and go after him."

* * *

_To be Continued..._

**Please** R and R!

Cherishxme

* * *

**Preview:** After the incident at the cafe, Sana goes to school... almost everything is normal except that Akito is acting strange around Sana. Himitsu gets involved with her, especially after she helps him after an incident. Himitsu starts to like Sana... and trouble is sure to pursue after them. Especially since Akito Hayama is around. 


	3. A Rivarly Begins

**Authors Note:** Sighs I'm not getting much feedback... but I'm assuming the story is "ok" to continue. I really would like your feedback so I can gain encouragment and helpful advice for my story. But, so far my story seems a bit promising. I thank _Dolphin77_, _sushi101_, anad _JKofCan_ for reviewing my story- it's because of you three that I'm putting up chapter three. Thanks for your encouragment and I hope you enjoy chapter three of "Monarch Butterfly"!

I feel like this chapter doesn't focus on "Akito and Sana" as much as I had hoped, but don't worry, there will be plenty of Akito and Sana moments later, right now I'm building this new character up for you readers to understand where he's coming from, and what role he's going to play in this story. I hope you guys don't hate Himitsu! Hahaha- Tell me what you think and **Read and Review!**

**Disclaimer**: I will _never_ own Kodocha... sadly enough... Sighs

**Note:** My story plot follows the manga plot mostly, so... please keep that in mind. ) Thanks!

* * *

**Monarch Butterfly**

_An Akito and Sana Story..._

_**Chapter 3: A Rivarly Begins**_

_'Jesus Christ.'_ Sana thought as she walked down the halls of her new high school. 'Being a teen movie star isn't all that great.'

Behind her, a hoard of boys followed after her.

**"Sana Kurata!"**

Sana ignored them as she fished about her pocket for a hair tie, snapping them around her hair into a high ponytail.

'They've been bothering me since I've left my house... but this keeps my mind off of things... like Akito.'

The crowd of Sana-Fans was at the gates of her house, all eager to walk her to school.

'This really annoys me though.'

**_"BANG!"_** She shouted, turning around and holding her hand like a gun. The group following her shrieked. Sana started to laugh before someone ran into her.

_"Oof!"_

**"Sana!"**

_"Naozumi?"_

The blue-eyed boy grabbed Sanas hand and started running down the hallway.

"I'm in the same predicament as you." Naozumi panted as they rounded a corner. "My fans were stalking me all last night."

"Seems like we got more popular after our debut with Monarch Butterfly." Sana replied as they came to a stop before Sana's homeroom.

"My homeroom is 1-G, if you need anything, drop on by." Naozumi said, panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Tomorrow is our movies preview... right?" Sana asked, holding a hand to her chest to stop her crazed heartbeat.

"Y-yeah... we have an interview after school today..."

"Oh, Hey Naozumi... and hello _un_-sexy actress."

Sana turned to glare at the newcomer, her hair whipping about and hitting the redheaded boy square across the face.

"Hmph, you deserved that." Sana said with a wicked gleam to her eye. The boy was silent, before he held up a pair of wickedly sharp scissors.

"We can do away with this mass of fur!" Himitsu said with a large stress mark, ignoring Sana's screeches and the whapping of her mallet.

"You know each other?" Naozumi asked, staring at Himitsu and Sana.

"Oh, well, sorta." Sana said, yanking her hair out of the other boys grasp. "Remember? He was the one who made that rude comment about me at lunch."

"Ah- I remember..." Naozumi said slowly.

"How do you guys know each other anyway?" Sana asked curiously.

"Himitsu was the first guy to really befriend me here... a group of rabid fan girls attacked me and he did away with them." Naozumi said with a small smile.

"It was nothing. Those girls are annoying." Himitsu replied.

"Oh... and Himitsu... is it true that you are part of a gang?"

There was a long silence.

"Don't talk to me about that stuff." The red head finally remarked. He turned around slowly, his green eyes dead serious. "These things are not to be asked about."

"Fine fine-!" Sana said, shaking off the chills she got from his glare.

"Oh no, the rabid fan groupies are here." Naozumi said, absent-mindedly running his hand through his hair.

**"SANA!"**

**"NAOZUMI!"**

The tidal wave of fans leapt towards them.

It was just a split second, but Himitsu was in front of Sana and Naozumi, a pissed off look showing clearly in his eyes.

**_"YOU GUYS ARE PATHETIC!" _**He roared, round house kicking the flying crowd of fan boys and girls away from them.

"T-t-thanks?" Both Naozumi and Sana said with dot eyes.

"It's nothing." Himitsu said quietly. He looked at them.

"I'm only doing this because I feel sorry for you two. Being a star must really suck. It's dangerous, living a loud life."

With that, he turned and left them.

'Wow, he's so strong.' Sana thought, tilting her head to the side. 'He reminds me of someone... especially when he looks at me with those serious eyes.'

"I guess, it's to class then." Naozumi said with a sheepish smile. "I'm sorry I can't be strong like that to protect you Sana."

"Aw, who said he was protecting me? It's all good, you're protecting me in your own way anyways."

Naozumi blushed and took out his trumpet, letting out a series of cheerful notes.

* * *

"Sana?" 

Sana looked up at the fan boy sitting next to her. "Yes?"

The boy was average looking; he was the average run of the mills boy.

"Um... can... c-c-can I borrow your p-p-pen?"

"Sure, you can have it if you want." Sana said, tossing him the pen.

His friends around him gasped, for they were pretty fond of Sana too, and grappled for the pen.

"She gave it to me! ME!" The boy yelped as his friends punched him for it.

'This is pathetic... I kind of enjoyed having less popularity long time ago...' Sana thought with a twitching eyebrow.

"Quiet please!" The bald teacher said. "Today, we're going to open up our note books and read about ancient medieval history."

Sana sighed. 'Boring... but... better then not learning anything.' With a loud sigh, she took up her pencil and started to jot down notes.

"It's annoying." Akito said out loud.

"What are you talking about?" Fuka asked as she poured the chemical for their chemistry lab.

"They're like dogs. Drooling over a bitch in heat."

Fuka spilled the chemicals. "**AKITO! **Whom are you talking about..." Her voice faded away when she saw Akito watching Sana.

"Oh, they're just fans. All stars have to deal with them anyways." Fuka said, sniffling lightly.

"Hmph." Akito replied.

"Hey- isn't that Himitsu? The guy we saw yesterday?" Aya asked next to them as she held a hot flask in a pain of tongs.

"Yeah, wow, he looks like a bad boy." A girl next to her replied.

"Actually, he is a bad guy. He never does his work, picks fights with other people, and always harasses the girls."

Himitsu flipped Sana's skirt.

**"KYAAAHHH! PERVERT!"**

"See?" The girl pointed out.

"It seems his attacks are more centered now... on Sana." A boy next to the girl said. "Hmmm, maybe he likes her."

"Are you crazy? They barely know each other!" The girl retorted. "It's most likely because she's a celebrity that he's doing that."

Tsuyoshi sighed. 'Sana sure is attracting a lot of attention... like Naozumi..."

He looked over to the other side of the room, where Naozumi was battling a crowd of girls.

There was a loud cracking noise and the group looked over at the source of it.

"Jeez, you guys talk too much." Akito said quietly, getting up and leaving. "Stop gossiping."

They all stared at the indent left by his fists, which was on the cabinet door.

'Akito...' Fuka thought. 'You still like Sana...'

* * *

"Would you _please_ stop harassing me?" Sana asked, her eyes twitching slightly as she faced the red headed boy furiously. 

"I'm not. You just look a bit glum, so I just lightened up your day." Himitsu said with a slight smirk.

"**Ugh**- thanks for this morning, but right now, I can't stand you." Sana said with an exaggerated pose. "You're tainting my virginity!"

"Whenever you think someone isn't looking, you look really sad. You know that? Is it because you're a big star?"

"What!" Sana stared at Himitsu. "I'm not sad! It's **NOT** because I'm a big star! **IDIOT! **What's wrong with you _EH? _Ya wanna fight?"

Sana glared at Himitsu, glanced away while she was in her fighting position, and looked back again.

"Jeez, stop looking at me."

"Weirdo." Himitsu said with a smirk.

"Shaddup!" Sana whacked him with her mallet.

"I'm just saying... I think I know what makes you sad. It's the life style that stardom is taking you... isn't it?"

Sana stopped whacking him. 'Yes, he is somewhat right... when I was famous, the tabloids ruined my life by saying I was a couple with Naozumi...'

"Just saying. You look better when you're smiling. Like in your TV show."

"T-thanks." Sana said, not being able to find a word to say back to him.

"Hey."

They both looked up, seeing a rather taciturn faced Akito Hayama standing next to them.

"You wouldn't want to date that girl." Hayama said, whispering to Himitsu.

"She's a real tomboy, if you want someone sexy, try someone like her."

He pointed at a different girl.

**"HAYAMA! AKITO-BAKA!"** Sana screeched, rushing at him with her mallet.

"Don't tell me who to like and who not to like." Himitsu replied, whapping away Akito's hand and giving him a cold glare.

"I don't like girls. I flirt with them. But they annoy me anyways." Himitsu finished, running a hair through his spiky red hair.

Akito had no expression, and started to kick Himitsu.

"Damn bastard!" Himitsu cursed as he tripped over a desk.

"Don't give me that crap!" Akito yelled, "Don't try to look cool!" (Oh Akito- but that's what YOU do!)

**"STOP IT AKITO!"**

Himitsu got up and blocked Akito's punch.

"Why they hell did you kick me?" Himitsu asked angrily. "You really want to fight?"

**"STOP IT!"**

Suddenly, the happy go lucky brown haired girl was between the two.

"**_Why_** are you picking on Himitsu? It's true; he didn't do anything to you. Leave him alone."

A dark angry cloud gathered over Akito's head.

"Are you ok Himitsu?" Sana asked, glaring at Akito.

"Just for you information- Himitsu is just like you! How do you like a taste of your own medicine-** EH**? Annoying isn't it?" Sana cried out.

"I'm _nothing_ like him." Akito replied angrily.

"Get off me." Himitsu said to Sana, shaking off her grasp. "I'm fine." With that, Himitsu turned and left.

"...Himitsu..." Sana thought quietly.

"He doesn't even know you..." Akito mumbled, turning around to leave her. He kicked the door open and marched out angrily.

The remnants of Sana's chemistry lab lay on the floor in shatters.

* * *

'Stupid girl. I'm only helping her because she reminds me so much of my parents... well, my mother... both her and Naozumi, but more Sana then Naozumi.' 

Himitsu winced as he touched his bruise. 'Damn, that Akito Hayama guy is strong.'

His eyes became rather distant, as he remembered things, which he had rather wished he had forgotten.

_"I'm not having an affair with her!"_

_"Don't lie to me! Look at the news!"_

_**"Mom! Dad! Stop it!" **Little Himitsu cried, holding his longish red hair in his hands and sobbing._

_"Can't you trust me enough?"_

_"The media... I can't stand it. It's ruining everything."_

_A flash of red as Himitsu screamed. _

_**"MOM! Mommy... don't die... don't die..." **He was curled up in a little ball, crying. _

'No matter how good stardom looks, it really isn't all that great.' Himitsu thought, sighing a bit as he rounded a corner.

"Hey, it's that Himitsu guy. The guy who's the son of two rich dead actors." A snide voice remarked.

Himitsu opened his eyes and stared at the people in front of him.

"Jeez, it's the two gang bangers who got beat to a pulp by me last time." Himitsu said with a smirk.

"Hmph, you talk big now punk, but after we're through with you, you're going to wish that you were born mute."

* * *

'Damn.' Akito thought. No matter how many times he thought it over, Himitsu annoyed him. 

'Christ, Sana is so stupid.' He thought with a huff.

"**_Naozumi!_** We have to get to our interview!" Cried a familiar voice.

Hayama turned around and saw Sana hurry out of the room.

"Jeez, that stupid Hayama broke my lab, so now I have to do it tomorrow after school!"

"Wait up Sana- you're too fast--." Naozumi panted.

"We gotta go before my fan group... and yours catch up with us!"

'Hmph, seems like those two got to know each other better. Maybe those tabloids were saying some truth.' Akito kicked at a locker, denting it.

'Stupid tabloids...'

He watched silently as Sana and Naozumi hurried out. They suddenly stopped and Sana was saying something to Naozumi, so he left on his own.

She was looking around.

'Who's she looking for?' He thought.

"_Akito Hayama?_ Hayama! **Kissing monster**! Where are you? I know you're wandering these halls with that face that looks like one of those disgusting barf-masks because you always feel** crappy**!

Akito couldn't help put let out a small laugh. "Pfft..." He stepped out from the shadows. "Yo."

"Hey! Yo yo-** HEY**!" Sana said happily, prancing up to him.

"Hmph." He said quietly as she strode up to him.

"Er... I just... um... wanted to say sorry for yelling at you in the science room."

"It's nothing." Akito replied.

"Oh... well, Fuka asked me to tell you to meet her in front of the school after the bell rings. I really have to go. Bye Aki-baka!"

With that, she was gone.

Automatically, his hand went up to wave after her... and slowly, he put it down.

'Sana...'

* * *

"Oh **_Reeeei- _**You're so **kind!** You brought me donuts..." Singing to herself, they slowly pulled out of the school parking lot. 

"_La la la- OoOo!" _She sang happily as she munched on a donut.

'... Akito...'

Sana's happy facade dropped a little bit.

'I can't just go up and talk to him like I used to... or hang out with him... it'll hurt Fuka's feelings.'

Something caught the edge of her eye and she hit Rei on the head.

**"STOP THE CAR!"**

"Sana- but you're already ten minutes late for the interview--."

But she was already out of the car.

* * *

Himitsu was a great fighter, but these two were too much. They had brought more then their fists and natural appendages. They brought weapons. 

"Ugh-" Himitsu cried out, holding his arm as blood ran from a cut on his arm. 'Shit... I can't take much more of this...'

"Stupid arrogant brat. Just because your father and mother was a movie star, you have to act all high and mighty by being "cool" huh?" The bigger and buffer guy asked with a smirk.

"_Feh_- you idiots." Himitsu replied. 'Damn my smart aleck mouth.' He thought as they hit him with an iron rod.

"Well, I guess two super stars bred this one little loser former gang member kid eh? Hahaha- loser."

The slightly ganglier one of the two bullies said with a loud snort.

**"BULLIES! HALT IN THE NAME OF JUSTICE!" **Someone cried.

The two bullies looked up.

"Fighting on school grounds _eh? _With weapons? You guys are... **MORONS**!"

"Sana!" Himitsu cried out, staring at the stupid girl. "Idiot! _Run!"_

"Isn't she Sana Kurata?" The stupider one of the two bullies asked.

"That's right. And you two bullies... are **DEAD!" **She took out guns.

"YIKES! A Gun!" The buff guy yelled, tripping over his lanky friend to run away.

"They're not real." The lanky guy said, scratching his greasy hair.

_Pow!_

The bibi gun bullets hit him on the forehead.

_"OOOWWW!"_ The guy cried out, holding his reddening forehead.

"You guys better get a move on and leave him alone! Or I'm going to call the police!" Sana held up her cell phone. "See? I'm dialing... 9...1..."

The two guys fled quickly.

'Smart girl.' Himitsu thought painfully as he got up.

"Are you ok?"

Himitsu looked at Sana. "Yeah... thanks."

"It was nothing anyways."

"What're you doing with a bibi gun anyways?" Himitsu asked.

"Bibi gun? Well, I was playing with it yesterday! _Hehe- _I was chasing Maro around... until Mom yelled at me because I accidentally shot her head."

'Weird girl.' Himitsu thought as he gripped his arm. "Ah..." He gasped in pain.

"Let's take you to the nurse... what are those two peoples names?"

"Eh- it's nothing." Himitsu said quickly. "Just take me to the nurse, I'll be fine."

She helped him up, and didn't notice the strange look he was giving her... which was much like the look Hayama had given her frequently long ago.

* * *

Akito was walking down the street, towards his house, when someone walked towards him. 

Akito was planning to ignore him, till the person stopped right in front of his face.

"Hey. Hayama."

"Hey... I-don't-know-your-name."

"It doesn't matter if you know my name or not." Himitsu replied, one hand in his baggy jean pants.

"What do you want?" Hayama asked, his eyebrows twitching. (A sign of irritation.)

"I just wanted to tell you... I like Sana."

"What?" Hayama asked, his face expressionless.

"I like Sana. So stay out of my way."

Hayama let out a breath of air rudely, and turned around to leave, pressing the doorbell to his house.

A hand detained him.

"You like her. I knew it ever since you kicked me over that stupid desk. Stay out of my way."

Himitsu turned and walked away.

Akito stared after him, and turned around and broke open his house gate.

**"AKITO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT? I WAS GOING TO OPEN THE DOOR FOR YOU!" **Akito's sister screamed.

**---**

"**Rei!** The interview went well! Even if I was a bit late." Sana said happily, running her hand through her loose curly tresses.

"Naozumi got all the attention _again_, because **you** were late." Rei muttered angrily.

"Oh Hey! The mail box is open!" Sana exclaimed as Rei pulled their car up to the house.

"Go close it. Your mother probably forgot to close it after taking out the mail."

Sana scampered out. "_Hehe_- silly mother. Her head was probably up in the clouds again."

She peered into their mailbox.

"Weird- Mother forgot to take out one envelope... oh... it's for me?"

Sana stared at the strange white envelope. It had just her name on the front, nothing else. No return address.

"Hmm..." Whistling happily, she tore open the envelope.

What she read sent chills up her spine. She dropped the letter.

"Sana? What's wrong?" Rei asked as he strode to her side. "Did you get a letter?"

"... Rei..."

Sana turned to her manager with wide frightened eyes.

"That letter... what the heck is it?"

_**Dear Sana,**_

_**You are all mine. Li, Hayama, and Naozumi will not get in my way. You were talking with all of them today. I'm so jealous. I will take you and you will be mine. I look forward to finally seeing you, my lovely dear Sana. I will make you mine. Mind, body, and soul. **_

_**- X**_

To be continued...

* * *

**Preview:** _Himitsu has finally decided to take Sana as his own. As Sana and Himitsu gets closer, Akito starts to realize that if he doesn't take action soon, he will lose the one person he cares about the most to another guy. But, trouble appears. First, it starts off as a strange and disturbing small fan letter... but after the Monarch Butterfly movie is previewed in school... the fan mails start to become more and more disturbing... _

(**Note:** Yes, it is a serious theme, but I'll try to keep it as "Kodocha" as possible (hyper, happy, and cheerful), so bear with me!)

R and R please!

Cherishxme


	4. Himitus Bold Step Forward

Title:** Monarch Butterfly**

Note to Readers: I know its been years since I've last updated and as of right now I'm more interested in starting a new fanfiction for Gauken Alice... but I think it'd be nice to finish a story so I've updated Monarch Butterfly. I'm still trying to figure out how I want things to work out and end, but hopefully this chapter will buy me some time. I hope you enjoy the story and I'm sorry about the lackluster performance in this story! I kinda forgot where I wanted this story to go since its been so long... ENJOY!

_From the last chapter:_

"**Rei!** The interview went well! Even if I was a bit late." Sana said happily, running her hand through her loose curly tresses.

"Naozumi got all the attention _again_, because **you** were late." Rei muttered angrily.

"Oh Hey! The mail box is open!" Sana exclaimed as Rei pulled their car up to the house.

"Go close it. Your mother probably forgot to close it after taking out the mail."

Sana scampered out. "_Hehe_- silly mother. Her head was probably up in the clouds again."

She peered into their mailbox.

"Weird- Mother forgot to take out one envelope... oh... it's for me?"

Sana stared at the strange white envelope. It had just her name on the front, nothing else. No return address.

"Hmm..." Whistling happily, she tore open the envelope.

What she read sent chills up her spine. She dropped the letter.

"Sana? What's wrong?" Rei asked as he strode to her side. "Did you get a letter?"

"... Rei..."

Sana turned to her manager with wide frightened eyes.

"That letter... what the heck is it?"

**_Dear Sana,_**

**_You are all mine. Li, Hayama, and Naozumi will not get in my way. You were talking with all of them today. I'm so jealous. I will take you and you will be mine. I look forward to finally seeing you, my lovely dear Sana. I will make you mine. Mind, body, and soul._**

- **_X_**

** Chapter Title: Himitsu's Bold Step Forward**

Rei did not like the fan letter at all.

"This is _harassment_. I don't like this at all. This guy is obviously a stalker!"

The brown haired young man looked very angry as he held the paper between angry fingers.

Rei felt a sudden urge to protect the young girl that he has loved as a daughter for so long. He wanted immediate action. If he could, he'd have a detective check the fingerprints on the paper and track down the sick son-of-a-bitch and arrest the fan for even writing such a threatening letter to his Sana. He was sure Sana's mother would feel the same way.

"**Wahahaha!** My daughters first stalker fan letter!"

The crazy woman with the hyperactive chipmunk in her hair held up the letter with glee and immediately set to work framing it neatly and hanging it up on the wall.

"You should take it more seriously!"

Rei fell over on his face and yelled heatedly at Misako Kurata as he realized how lightly she was taking this whole situation.

"Oh Rei! Don't worry! It's just a letter! These kind of letters are just the consequences of stardom and most of them are not life threatening!"

"I think Sana is upset! She looked at me with such frightened eyes! We need to take some action here and think of your daughters safety! She must be frightened!"

Misako raised an eyebrow and opened a fan and covered half her face with it as she gave Rei a skeptical look.

"**My** Sana? Rei. _Really_."

Misako opened the door to the living room to reveal Sana happily chatting on the phone and laughing loudly as she watched TV in her room.

"Yeah! I got my first stalker! Isn't that hilarious? No… _no_… I'm not scared. It's all in a days work!"

Rei sweatdropped.

'Sana would never stay down for too long… in fact… it seems like she doesn't care about it at all…'

He watched as Sana and her mothers pointed at the framed stalker letter on the wall and laugh full-heartedly and joked about the letter.

'I must be getting old… I feel like a father…'

* * *

A tawny haired boy with light brown eyes glared at the boy in front of him in the lunch line.

The more he stared at the back of his head, the more he hated him.

"Hey, are you trying to burn a hole in the back of my neck with your glare."

The person he was glaring at turned around with a smirk on his face.

Akito wanted to hit Himitsu in the gut. He wanted to try a few new karate moves he learned in class on this red headed annoyance that had appeared in his life, and much less, in Sana's life.

He wanted to destroy his competition.

Himitsu's smirk grew bigger.

"Oh look, here comes your **girlfriend **with the weird accent. You better treat her right. Real men treat their women like queens. Betcha you've never done _that_ before."

Akito was about to blow a casket. In fact, a large black cloud was gathered around his face as Himitsu turned around to pick up his lunch.

"Oh **Akito**!"

Fuka tapped Akito's tense shoulder with a finger and sensed his mood right away.

"**Fuka**. Get away from me."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

The black haired girl flinched as if someone slapped her across the face.

The usually stoic boy lost his cool. All he could remember was Himitsu confessing that he liked Sana to him and telling him to stay out of his way.

It all happened in slow motion.

Akito shoved Himitsu from the back.

Thankfully, due to many years on the streets, Himitsu had a fast reaction time and dodged most of the hit and turned around and landed a sloppy punch across Akito's jaw.

After that, time flew by as screams and the sound of fists hitting flesh filled the cafeteria.

"**Stop it**! Stop it willya! You boys are acting like a buncha thugs!" Fuka screamed.

Fuka was terrified, and angry. Grabbing carton of milk from the side, she opened it and threw it on the two fighting boys just as the principal walked in and the teachers came along to grapple the boys apart.

* * *

All of Akito's friends were shocked as the handsome boy walked into the room with a black eye and a scowl. He looked a mess. His uniform was soaked in dried milk and he did not smell pleasant.

"H-h-haya**mamama**!" Sana stuttered in shock as Akito walked into the classroom with Fuka stuck to his side like a bodyguard.

"What the **HECK** happened? I heard you got in a scuffle!"

Tsuyoshi stared at his friend.

"With Himitsu of all people!"

"_Fuck_ Himitsu." Akito replied, turning to Sana.

"Since when have you've gotten friendly with that loser?"

Tsuyoshi already sensed the rising tension as Sana's worried face changed into one of irritation.

"Himitsu isn't a loser! He's actually pretty nice!"

"Okay. What the fuck did you do? Throw yourself on him? You think it's so easy to seduce a guy just because you're famous now?"

Tsuyoshi turned pale. So did Aya and Sana. Fuka stared in disbelief.

There was a resounding slap.

The usually stoic boy's cheek was burning bright red, almost as red as Sana's face as color swept up her pallid face and colored her face a cherry red. Her eyes were glimmering with angry tears.

"I did not do anything! I just helped him and took him out for lunch afterwards and met up with Naozumi, and we all walked home together! I don't know what you think of me, but this is uncalled for! In front of the whole class too! You** JERK!**"

"Now you're sleeping around with two guys? A pretty boy super star and a red-headed super thug."

'Akito, please shut up.' The dark haired boy with the glasses prayed as Aya tensed up beside him as she felt the rising tension in the room.

There was another resounding slap.

Fuka stood in front of Akito, her face looking appalled and enraged at the same time.

"Akito **grow up **willya! You're being a two-faced jerk! In front of your girlfriend! Am I even your girlfriend Akito? You _sure _know how to make women feel great about themselves!"

Akito glared at Fuka, and suddenly his face softened a bit. He felt regret creeping in as both Sana and Fuka glared at him with tear filled eyes.

"…"

The pigtailed girl turned away quickly and dashed away before he had a chance to open his mouth and apologize.

A murmur swept through the classroom.

**"Ahem."**

The teacher awkwardly tried to get the attention of his class back to the subject of math again.

"_Wow… that was like watching a soap opera_." A girl whispered to her friend.

Tsuyoshi watched silently as his friend sat down in the chair and glare at the girl who just whispered to her friend, making her shut up and look away. Tsuyoshi wished his friend would get his life together. But then he wasn't in Akito's place. He knew his friend cared too much about Fuka to hurt her. But he also knew that Akito's feelings for Sana was quite different than what he felt for Fuka.

'It's easier said than done… Akito needs a miracle. He's going to lose Sana and hurt Fuka at the same time if he's not careful.'

The black haired boy sighed as he pushed his glasses up with his index finger as he heard Fuka sniffle as she got into her seat.

'I'm a lucky man to have someone like Aya and love her at the same time…'

* * *

"And he accused **me** of being a slut."

The pigtailed usually cheerful girl bawled her eyes out in Naozumi's shirt, making him blush and smile nervously at the same time.

"Sana… you're not a slut."

If there were one thing this handsome pretty boy could do, it'd be sweet-talking the ladies.

"You're a beautiful young lady with many gentlemen who'd do anything for you at any given time."

"Beautiful? _Ha ha h__a_...Don't you mean ugly?"

Naozumi sighed as his sweet words and handiwork on "operation make Sana feel better" was torn apart by his growing best friend.

"You** perverted **jerk!" Sana screeched as she looked up, holding a hammer to pound Himitsu's face in. But she was stopped by Himitsu's appearance.

His red hair was disheveled and his usually handsome face was marked with two almost symmetrical black eyes.

"K-k…. **KYAHAHA**_HA_!"

Sana burst out laughing.

**"YOU LOOK LIKE A RACCOON!"**

Naozumi looked shocked. "Sana! That's mean! Himitsu doesn't—" His eyes widened as he got a good look at Himitsu's face and he let out the longest snort followed by hysterical laughter as well.

The red heads face did look like a raccoon. The two black eyes didn't make it any better.

"Glad to see my pain is your amusement." Himitsu said with dry humor. He winced as he sat down across from the seat Naozumi and Sana was sitting from.

'Damn… that Hayama is good… my hits barely made a mark on his face and here I am with two black eyes.'

Sana calmed down after letting out one final chuckle.

"Oh wow… Himitsu… you don't look so tough with two black eyes."

"Thanks." Himitsu replied with a halfhearted smile.

Naozumi rubbed his head because somewhere in the process, Himitsu grabbed a textbook and slammed him with it to shut him up.

"I'm sorry Akito did that. Lately he's not been himself. He wasn't like this. Well, at least for a long while he wasn't… but he was a bad by when he was younger… **BAAADDD**."

Sana let out a giggle as she remembered the incident where she took a picture of him in his boxers to blackmail him.

Himitsu raised an eyebrow as he watched Sana giggling in her own world.

"How close are you to Hayama anyways?" he asked.

Sana's giggling died down.

Naozumi saw Sana's suddenly contorted face and knew she was struggling with the answer that Himitsu was looking for.

"Hey Himitsu! It's almost the end of our lunch break, lets walk to the lockers before any fan girls somehow manage to find our secret hiding spot."

Himitsu knew his answer wouldn't be answered today. Sighing a bit he got up and leaned forward on the table towards Sana.

"By the way. Thanks for that other time. You're one hell of a girl."

Sana was baffled by Himitsu's sudden sincerity and felt her face heat up.

"N-no problem." She muttered as she got up to start walking to her locker.

Akito had conflicting feelings. He did not want to hurt Fuka, but he just could not be the type of boyfriend he knew she wanted him to be.

It's been years since he last seen Sana, and his feelings have not changed at all. He had hoped that being with Fuka might make him forget, but after learning that Naozumi and Sana being together was just a rumor tabloids brought up for fun, he couldn't help but feel completely shitty.

The bell rang as the lunch break ended.

'I don't know how to get out of this one…'

Akito winced as a bruise on his rib screamed out in pain as he grabbed his wet shirt that he had been washing in the sink and started wringing it.

A couple young ladies gasped and giggled.

"_Wow_, his body is to die for… that Fuka is lucky…"

Akito sniffed his shirt. The smell of milk was gone.

'Well, I don't really have time to dry my shirt. Thanks to Fuka. Guess I should grab one of Tsuyoshi's extra uniforms…'

"Hey Akito."

Hayama closed his eyes and sighed.

"Fuka?"

His current girlfriend was standing behind him with a dry shirt and a sorrowful look on her face.

"I'm sorry about the milk ya know. But that was outta hand. I hope you can forgive me, you know, slapping you and all."

"It's ok. Thanks for the most part though."

He was a man of little words, and when he saw that Fuka didn't look any happier after he accepted her apology, he leaned forward and kissed Fuka on the forehead, let out a grunt, took the shirt from her hands, and quickly put it on.

The dark haired high schooler blushed at the small show of affection.

'Oh Akito, I really like you. I love you…'

* * *

"Monarch Butterfly is coming out the end of this week! We're going to see the preview of it in class!"

An excited fan boy chattered with his friends as everyone hustled down the hallway to make their way to class.

"I can't wait to see Sana in it! I heard she has a romance scene in it with Naozumi AND Vincent! Lucky her!"

"Oyy…"

Sana covered her face as many students whispered and pointed at her.

"I still can't get used to stardom…"

Naozumi laughed.

"Well, we're not swamped with fan boys and girls thanks to Himitsu being here and all."

Everyone was keeping a one-foot radius away from the two because of a menacing looking thug. Everyone couldn't help but notice his two black eyes.

'God damn I hate that Hayama…' Himitsu thought between clenched teeth as he helped his two friends get to class.

They dropped Naozumi off first.

"Oh Himitsu! You're nice but you don't have to walk me to class! I take care of my fan boys!"

He chuckled and shook his head.

"Just let me walk you. My classroom is right across from yours."

"Let me just stop by my locker real fast…" The bubbly audburn haired girl replied as she quickly turned her locker combo. As soon as she opened it a blue envelope fell out.

"Ara?"

Sana reached to grab it but Himitsu got to it first.

"To my Beloved Sana." He read outloud. Both his eyebrows shot up.

"This seems to be a love letter. I'm surprised a girl like you whose wearing granny panties today can actually hook a guy."

The blossoming movie star forgot all about her love letter as she hissed angrily at Himitsu.

"I'm **NOT** wearing granny panties today! I can attract a lot of cute guys! Just to let you know mister!"

Himitsu smirked at her reaction and nonchalantly flipped up her skirt.

A couple students watching from the sidelines got instant bloody noses.

"Oh, never mind. Seems like you've decided to wear something cute today… Is that a thong I see? Wow Sana, is this for me?"

Sana saw red.

**"YOU PERVERT!"**

A smack echoed through the hallway.

**"WHAT ARE YOU AN EX-FELON ON MOLESTING? HOW DARE YOU FLIP MY SKIRT UP! HUH? HUH?"**

A barrage of smacks came from Sana as she sobbed.

**"I'LL NEVER GET MARRIED!"**

She turned away.

"Good riddance! DO**N'T WALK ME TO CLASS I CAN GO THERE BY MY--."**

She ran smack into someone she knew.

"…"

Akito Hayama stood there, wearing a shirt that was a ad bit tight (since it is borrowed from Tsuyoshi) with Fuka linking her arm through hers next to her.

"Oy. Sana…" Fuka said with a bright smile.

It didn't hide the nervousness in her eyes.

"We're gunna be late for class. Wanna walk with me and Akito?"

Akito looked down at Sana, his light brown eyes glinting gold in the sunlight radiating from the only window in the dark hallway towards class.

"Don't bother. Have fun with your new boyfriend." Akito said almost sarcastically as he shot a look at Himitsu.

"Nice look. Those bruises suit you well."

Fuka bristled and tugged at Akitos arm.

"Can ya stop being so dumb? I'm sure Himitsu is a great guy. But Sana and Himistu barely know each other, they prolly are not dating… so stop--."

"We're together." The red head said suddenly, pulling Sana towards him.

Sana's face looked very hurt, but no one but Fuka seemed to notice it.

"Sana is my new girlfriend. So stop getting upset."

"Wait Himitsu! You don't like me and we just met--." Sana interrupted.

Two green eyes look at her with all due seriousness.

"I like you Sana. Like I said, you're one hell of a girl."

He pulled her towards him and landed a big wet kiss on her lips in front of the infamous demon Akito Hayama.

Himitsu smiled as he loosened his uniforms tie with his index finger.

"I marked my territory. From today on, you can be my girlfriend."

Sana's mouth was open like a fish gaping for air.

He turned gave Akito a challenging look.

"Oops, seems I've made her so happy she can't speak. Well. I'm taking her to class. I'll walk with both of you."

The look on Akito's face was indescribable as he pulled away from Fuka and walked away quickly.

"You two lovebirds get out of my face. You two make me sick. Come on Fuka."

'Round one. I win.' Himitsu thought with a smirk.

The blue envelope in his hands was forgotten as he turned around and dumped it into the trashcan. He turned around to wait for Sana's late and explosive reaction.

* * *

To be continued...

R and R please.

Preview for next chapter:

The preview of the hit movie "Monarch Butterfly" is shown at school and brings even more attention to Sana and Naozumi. Unfortunately, the stalker somehow finds out about his love letter being thrown away and is even more angered that Himitsu has elf-professed himself to be Sana's new boyfriend and proceeds to send creepier and more threatening love letters to the bewildered new star. Akito battles against his feelings for Sana and his obligation to Fuka and becomes most concerned when he finds Sana falling apart as the barrage of nasty stalker letters start to ruin her life in school.


	5. Broken Flasks and Stalkers

**Monarch Butterfly**

**Title:** _Broken Flasks and Stalkers_

**Author:** Cherishxme

Disclaimer: I do not own Kodocha

_"Is it true?"_

**"Is it true?"**

A dark look crossed over the brunettes face as she attempted to pour a dangerous liquid into a flask during Chemistry class.

"Yeah, super star Sana Kurata is going out with the _delinquent_ Himitsu Li…"

"I-I'm sure it's all a misunderstanding! Right Sana?" Tsuyoshi stuttered in order to try to keep the storm of jealousy from clouding his best friends face.

Sana turned around, dangerously spilling a few drops of the acidic liquid within the flask onto the floor. Her eyes looked bloodshot and the vitality from her usually bouncy personality seemed to have disappeared.

"That Li-monster and I are **NOT** going--."

A suave arm slithered across Sana's shoulder as a smirking Himitsu stood there in all his glory.

"Such a cute pet name to give to your favorite boyfriend. Eh?" The red head leaned forward and planted a wet kiss on Sana's frozen face.

"…"

All words were forgotten as Sana sat there with a blank look on her face.

Himitsu smirked as he sat next to the super star.

Naozumi, who was Sana's lab partner, jabbed Himitsu in the face with a stirring rod.

"_TRAITOR!_" Naozumi hissed, glaring at his best friend.

"First come, first serve." Himitsu mouthed back at Naozumi, whose face was flushed with anger.

"Himitsu, what did you do to blackmail Sana into going out with you?" Naozumi asked, a strange vein popping out from the corner of his eye as he jammed the stirring rod back into the flask for a brisk stir.

"I didn't blackmail her, she just likes me so much--."

"**BAKA!**"

Sana somehow managed to get her voice back as she got up and threw an angry fist up in the air.

"Just _because_ you kissed me doesn't make it that you're going out with me! I've already been kissed before so that would mean _every_ **single** guy I've ever kissed since I was a wee lass was my boyfriend!"

"Who'd kiss a moron like you?" Himitsu said with a mean smirk.

"**YOU DID**! _YOU'RE THE MORON WHO KISSED A MORON!_" Sana shrieked, all the glasses within the Chemistry room rattled with her voice.

"Actually, Hayama kissed Sana in elementary school. Her first kiss I think?" Tsuyoshi said quietly, eliciting a long silence within the whole classroom.

"Hayama? _THAT _Hayama?"

"I went to school with Hayama, I remember that incident… Tsuyoshi went crazy too…"

"Damn it! I want to kiss Kurata too!"

The blood drained out of Sana's face, and within three seconds flat, blood rushed back in and started to turn purple as the memory caused her face to suddenly heat up.

'He did kiss me… didn't he…' Sakura remembered the orange soda flavored kiss very well.

The red haired boy narrowed his eyes and glared at Hayama, who was pretending not to listen. However, a smirk of triumph was stamped on his face, eliciting a throbbing vein from Himitsu's forehead.

"A duel!"

Himitsu's hand wrapped around the flask that Akito was trying to pour water into.

"… a _bug_…" Akito smacked Himitsu's hand and gave him a smirk.

"_Second place_." Akito whispered in the red haired boys ear as he walked away towards Fuka, who was looking more and more depressed by the second.

'I feel sorry for Fuka, she should just let this go, but it's a little too complicated to just all fall into place.' Tsuyoshi thought with a sigh as he finished writing his lab report.

Something told Tsuyoshi that Akito and Sana's path towards eternal love would be rocky and thorny with lots of broken hearts and…

A flask when whizzing by Tsuyoshi's head as Himitsu bellowed in anger.

'… **lots** of broken hearts and broken flasks.'

_**-At the Auditorium-**_

The auditorium was abuzz with excitement as students entered the large spacious room to watch the previews of Monarch Butterfly.

"That really hot American actor is in it… what is his name… Vincent Boer."

"I heard that Naozumi and Sana has a kiss scene!"

There were squeals of excitement as Sana and Naozumi entered the front stage with their director and the high school principal.

"_AHEM!_ Students, both girls and boys, welcome to the exclusive preview and interview with the cast and director of the new upcoming movie Monarch Butterfly! No autographs will be taken at this time, but please enjoy the show!"

The balding round principal, who looked a lot like both the elementary school and middle school principal, smiled at the students and turned to the director.

"Oh Director Antonio… It is an** HONOR **to meet you and to have such fine budding actors and actresses attending my school!"

"Oh Principal Honda, it is an honor to showcase my masterpiece to all these_ feeble_ young minds and to dazzle them with my greatness!" The tall, lanky, blonde haired director replied. He flipped back his graying blonde locks and locked his eyes on the crowd of adolescents.

"I'll like you to meet the stars of my movie… Sana, Naozumi, Vincent Boer, Octivia Butler, and Summer Long!"

Sana and Naozumi bowed awkwardly to the audience, who roared their approval. The platinum blonde haired Vincent Boer smiled his dashing white smile at his audience, and Octivia Butler wowed them with her elegant beauty. Summer smiled cheerfully, gracing the audience with her dimpled smile and her glittering green blue eyes and gorgeous ebony black hair.

"This movie is about a caterpillar of a human, turning into a beautiful **Monarch butterfly**! It's about the battle between rich and the poor! Love and hardship! Beauty and the pure ugliness of society!"

The director gripped the microphone with passion as he got into his plot explanation.

"Felicity is the young and beautiful daughter of Madame Butterfly… They are poor until a rich older man named Leonardo comes along to whisk her off her feet, where his younger brother, Henry, falls for the beautifully dashing young girl, much to his fiancée Mariam's anger… It's based off of fairy tales and magic… It will enchant you and whisk you to a new world of violence, love, tragedy, ephemeral beauty, and everlasting--."

The microphone got snatched away by the handsome Vincent Boer.

"Hello Ladies and Gent's. Sorry for our dear directors rambling… please be ready for the preview!"

"Vincent!" The director exclaimed, grappling for the microphone.

'Lets get him off stage.' Sana mouthed to Naozumi, who sweatdropped and nodded as they dragged their passionate director, Antonio Dorez, off of the stage.

_**--Movie Clip--**_

_"A love that surpasses time…"_

The lights dimmed as Sana, with her hair pinned up and in a long white dress ran across the screen as it thunderstorms. A voice is yelling after her.

**"FELICITY!"**

_"Jealousy that surpasses reason…"_

Beautifully dressed in a regal gown of blue satin and gold trimmings, the dark haired Summer Long looks evilly at the audience as she snaps her lace fan shut.

**"I want the girl gone and dead! My witchcraft has never failed me, and will never fail me now… she won't get in my way…"**

The scene cuts to horses with people swathed in black robes chasing after Felicity as she stumbles and runs towards the forest and trips and falls into the river, staining it red as she hits her head.

**"Where is she? Brother, you must know where she is!"**

Naozumi, dressed handsomely in a dark blue suit looks at Vincent with fear in his eyes as the taller man shook his head sadly.

**"Henry, no trace of her body was found, just this…"**

A small gold locket with the engravings of a Monarch Butterfly at the front is dangling in his hands as the light from the fire in the hearth shone off from it gleaming.

**"I _will_ find her… despite all costs."**

Henry sits astride a white horse as he looks at his brother with a look of contempt.

**"You claim you love her, but you give up at the slightest hardship… you and how you have a harem of women. You will never win!"**

He turns and gallops off into the forest.

_"A tale of mystery, as the mystery of her disappearance, and a world beyond our own appears…"_

Henry suddenly comes to a stop in front of a tree as he hears a footstep, and turns around to see Felicity, smiling, with butterflies surrounding her body. In a ray of light, her body disperses and turns into a flurry of flying butterflies that fly into the sun.

_"Monarch Butterfly."_

_-**-End of Movie Clip**_

"That absolutely told us _nothing_ about what the movie was about other than it was a romance." Aya said with a sigh.

"Looks a bit creepy… isn't director Antonio well known for making romance with a twist of horror?" Tsuyoshi asked as the lights brightened and students started to murmur about the movie.

"That boy looks like a girl in that movie." Hayama replied lackadaisically.

"Sana looked amazing though." Fuka said with a sigh. "She looked like a princess…"

"**THAT'S MY GIRL****!**" Himitsu said loudly and hit Hayama from the back. "Ain't she a pretty little thing?"

"Tsuyoshi… why is that red head sitting behind me?" Hayama asked.

"I really don't like that director though." Himitsu said with his arms crossed behind his head. His school tie was hanging lopsided and his shirt looked a bit crinkled as his eyes followed the blonde haired old director across the stage.

"He's a director that makes psychological movies… things that last for a while… and… always the big hit movies…"

**--**

Sana dodged the arms of her fans and begging for autographs and was promptly saved by Himitsu who plucked her out from the crowd, away from Naozumi's side.

"Good movie, any sex scenes?" Himitsu asked, eliciting a punch from the energetic actress.

"**NO!** It's a rater PG 13 movie perverted jerk!"

"Yeah… _hmm…_" He threw a glare at the few boys who tried to move towards Sana.

"_GET LOST_ losers." Himitsu growled.

Sana looked around for Hayama, Fuka, Tsuyoshi, and Aya.

"Have you seen the group? I wanted to give them all tickets to my movie showing… and here is one for you!"

Sana grabbed Himitsu's hand and enclosed his fingers around a small movie ticket.

"I want you guys to see my best work, and so far, this is the best, and also the most deepest plot I've ever been in…"

"I don't know… but to see my girlfriend on screen is a pretty big deal…"

"I'm **NOT** your girlfriend!"

Himitsu leaned forward and pinched Sana on the cheeks.

"You're _so _ugly, that you're almost cute."

A dark look passed over Sana's face.

"You're not much of a looker yourself Li-monster… in fact, you look like apple with all that red and green!"

"_Apple?_ That's the wost come back since—"

"Kyo Li?"

Startled (Himitsu's face was red from direct contact with Sana's hand…) the two turned around to Director Antonio's voice.

"My _GOD_ is that you? You've grown a bit shorter… wait… your eyes aren't brown…"

"That's my father." Himitsu said quietly.

"A great man that Kyo Li was… a great actor, and his wife was a hot one! A great pair! Both of them! How have they been boy?"

"_Haven't you heard_…" Himitsu said, his eyes suddenly deadly cold as he glared at the director.

"Lets go…" Himitsu said to Sana, pulling her away.

The blonde director stood there, staring after them…

'Kyu-san… that has to be your boy… You two look exactly alike… What happened to you?'

**--**

Hayama stood in front of his locker, holding the tickets to Monarch Butterfly. A sigh of longing passed his lips as his stoic face looked at his locker as if it would tell him the answer to the worlds most mysterious questions if he stared at it long and hard enough.

'Why am I still with Fuka?'

Because he felt guilty.

'But why do I still love Sana?'

Because she had saved his life, and he loved her.

He didn't love Fuka.

"Akito, if Sana and I were drowning, who would you save first?" Fuka asked they walked back home together after school.

"That's a stupid question. I'd save both of you."

"No. It's a hypothetical question. Either me or Sana. Who would you pick?"

He had no answer.

"Why won't you give your heart to me like you did for Sana? I want things to be normal again… like when we had fun in middle school…"

Akito let out a loud sigh of annoyance as he turned around and walked briskly towards his next class.

He was fifteen minutes late.

He was always late.

**BAM!**

As he rounded a corner he ran into a short boy with greasy dark brown hair and large thick-rimmed glasses.

"S-sorry Hayama-san. I-i…"

Akito grunted.

The boy let out a squeal of fear as he grabbed his stuff and made a run for it.

'Oy… he forgot his folder…'

Akito grabbed the folder and flapped it around to yell at the boy.

"Oy you forgot you—"

A flood of photo's fell out of the folder.

Picture after picture of Sana fell onto the floor.

'What the--.'

Sana eating.

Sana laughing.

Sana with Himitsu.

Sana writing.

Sana **walking**.

'Fucking Stalker!' Akito thought with sudden anger.

**"What the fuck?"**

**-At Sana's House-**

"Whats this?"

Sana was at home, dressed in an oversized pink robe and brushing her teeth with a monkey shaped toothbrush, which made monkey sounds as it scrubbed her teeth clean.

"Another letter?"

Sana ripped the envelope and removed the letter and blinked a few times as a picture of her changing fell out from the envelope.

A cold prick of fear started to form in the bottom of her gut as she opened the letter with shaking hands.

_Dear Sana,_

_You threw away my last letter of confession and you are not dating that no good red head punk from class 1C. I warn you Sana… you are mine and mine alone. Break up with Himitsu or I'll send these pictures to the magazines tomorrow. I have more of these and I love watching you at night when you leave your windows open… so vulnerable… my cute Sana… You'll be mines soon._

_Tell anyone about this letter and I will hurt you or someone close to you._

_I'll be seeing you soon Sana._

_Love,_

_Your soul mate_

Her hands started to shake as she looked at the photo and realized that it was shot at her bedroom window. Rushing to her room, Sana pulled the curtains shut and locked her windows.

"T-this is normal right? I mean… all celebrities… when they get famous…"

Sana slid to the floor as sudden fear flooded her as she looked at the picture of her removing her bra to get ready for a bath.

'Someone's _watching_ me…'

**To be continued…**

Sana avoids Himitsu in fear of her stalker coming after her and her loved ones. But how long can she avoid him before he demands an answer? Akito looks for the stalker with the photographs and catches Himitsu and Sana in a very compromising situation leading to more and more drama, and some hilarity follows.

A/N: Sorry for the much delayed writing and how very... slap dash this chapter kinda seemed. I've been busy working and stressing over the most stupid situations that I've given up on writing. sigh Hopefully I'll be able to finish this story but thanks to everyone that has reviewed! I'm surprised this story got as far as it did!

--

**THANK YOU to:**** emogirl95 **please don't explode. ;)**, Ran kotobuki, Chocolate CoveredKodocha **sorry for the long wait and thanks for your patience! :D **, whitesuki **funny thing is, I like Himitsu better than Hayama at this point too, lol** , lily, miki **Awe, thank you for your heated review! I'll keep writing till you get sick of me!**, emily, foxtrott5, beccabear93. dbzgtfan2004, Luna Harmony, aihime1 **You'll find out in a few more chapters!


End file.
